


Curiosity Begs the Question: in the beginning

by zeusfluff



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: father/daughter talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy? Where do babies comes from?” Riker fidgeted on the couch. How was he going to explain this one to his four year old daughter Laura?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Begs the Question: in the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own Laura.

"Daddy? Where do babies come from?"

 

Will Riker looked into the twin blue orbs of his 4 year-old daughter Laura. He pulled Laura into his lap and saw her stick her thumb in her mouth. 

 

"Honey, don't stick your thumb in your mouth. It's bad for your teeth. Let's see, where do babies come from huh?"

 

Laura nodded her head seriously and played with the pocket on her dress. 

 

"Yes daddy, where do babies come from?"

 

Riker shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. 

 

"Well in the beginning it was just mommy and daddy, and they loved each other so much they had a baby."

 

But Laura wasn't fully convinced. She's turning out to be more like me everyday. 

 

"Ok, but how did the baby get inside mommy's tummy?"

 

He decided to change tactics, but wasn't sure his daughter would believe his next sentence.

 

"The baby is just there. Why so many question's baby?"

 

Laura seemed slightly satisfied by Will's explanation. 

 

"Ok daddy. But my friend Susie at school says that a big bird dropped her off at her house."

 

Riker couldn't help but laugh. He could've just told her that story instead.

 

End


End file.
